


Chilly Mornings

by Jheiaa



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Cuteness overload, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jheiaa/pseuds/Jheiaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chilly mornings like these were the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilly Mornings

Daehyun groaned as he felt cold air tickling his toes. He quickly retracted his feet under the covers and slowly opened his eyes, squinting them when the soft morning light shone through the window momentarily blinding him. Although it was already sunny outside it was mid November and the air in the room was chilly.

He yawned and carefully shifted his position so he didn't wake up his boyfriend whom was currently snuggling into his chest, soft pants escaping his plump lips. Daehyun couldn't stop the smile blooming onto his face as he buried his nose in Youngjae's soft brown locks inhaling his boyfriend's strawberry shampoo. 

Daehyun loved mornings like this. Youngjae had always been a heavy sleeper, so whenever Daehyun woke up before him he could fully admire the other's beautiful looks. The way the soft rays of sun touched Youngjae's chubby cheeks, which were adorable according to Daehyun, and how his long eyelashes rested onto his cheekbones. The way his soft brown locks were spread onto their cushions and how his plump lips were slightly parted to let out almost inaudible pants. 

The older male felt his heart skip a beat when those beautiful long eyelashes moved and his boyfriend's eyes fluttered open.

"Dae?" 

"Hm...?"

"Why are you already awake?"

Youngjae rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and looked at Daehyun in confusion.

"Can't I look at my cute boyfriend when he sleeps?" He inquired.

Youngjae pouted and weakly slapped Daehyun's chest. "Idiot," he muttered.

Daehyun chuckled and lightly kissed Youngjae's lips. "Shht, let's go back to sleep. It's chilly in here."

As to prove his point he wrapped his arms around Youngjae and let out a sigh, eyes closing. A smile tugged on the corners of his mouth when he felt Youngjae hugging him back and burying his face in his chest again, mumbling something along the lines of 'okay'.

Yes, chilly mornings like these were the best.

**Author's Note:**

> this was one of my early works. it's super short and not proof-read and ugh i'm sorry lol


End file.
